


Apologies

by Kaname84, TyyTyy



Series: KanaTyy's First Work [3]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, KawaBoru - Freeform, M/M, Married Life, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaname84/pseuds/Kaname84, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyyTyy/pseuds/TyyTyy
Summary: Boruto makes Kawaki a promise that he doesn't keep, at least until he's given a reminder. Pain and Gain one shot set after the final chapter but before the sequel.
Relationships: Kawaki/Uzumaki Boruto
Series: KanaTyy's First Work [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646335
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Apologies

Today was the day… 

After five days of preparation, Kawaki and Boruto had the entire afternoon and night all to themselves. No chores. No football. No kids. Just them and this time. Boruto had been busy with his practices, leaving the planning up to Kawaki but that was fine. The two of them had been together long enough to know exactly what each other enjoyed. Boruto had agreed to doing something Kawaki wanted, so he would make sure they had a great date night. It was important to spoil each other once in a while. 

It wasn’t easy for Kawaki to voice his desires like he had when it came down to it. Still, a certain memory had struck him hard and nagged at him until he caved and made his request to his husband. He should have expected no less, of course Boruto agreed easily. He was always eager to please Kawaki. Returning the gesture was easy enough. Kawaki woke up early that morning, making sure to take both his and Boruto’s phones out of the room so the blond wouldn’t be disturbed while he prepared breakfast and then served him in bed. 

The morning was good, peaceful and relaxing. The day was spent lazily with endless cuddling and loads of kisses. It was all enjoyable, but Kawaki was definitely looking forward to the evening hours. Their date would consist of nothing more than dinner and a movie, but it was rare they got to do things like that anymore. Tonight they could do whatever they wanted though, take their time and enjoy things—and each other—unlike they had in a while. 

Kawaki was nearly beside himself by the time they started getting ready to go out. He’d been picturing his husband in tight jeans and knee high boots for the entire week, but when he found Boruto in the living room ready to go, he wasn’t wearing boots. His jeans weren’t that tight either. He still looked nice and comfortable too. Kawaki thought they’d probably have their date and when they returned, Boruto would fulfill his ridiculous and yet totally understandable fantasy. 

The date was everything either of them could have wanted. Dinner was delicious and filling, the restaurant of Kawaki’s choosing had a calm and mature atmosphere and the movie Boruto chose ended up being really funny and enjoyable. They both had a great night, but Kawaki couldn’t deny how excited he was to get Boruto home and get just what he’d been waiting for. 

When they did arrive home, Kawaki was ready to go. He’d worked himself up just thinking about it constantly and he was expecting to get straight to business, expecting Boruto to get changed right away, but instead of him going upstairs to do that, he just trudged into the living room and plopped down on the couch. 

Kawaki almost pouted. However, he could be patient. 

“What’s wrong. You tired?” Kawaki asked as he took off his shoes and then walked over to stand in front of him. 

“A little.” Boruto admitted. “But it was great, Ki. I’m so glad we finally took time for us again.”

Kawaki nodded and looked over Boruto’s genuinely happy expression, smiling softly himself. “So am I. Just relax okay? I’m gonna get a drink. You want anything?”

“Just beer tonight.” The blond answered and took the blanket from the back of the couch, getting cozy.

If his face fell the tiniest bit, he would never admit it. Maybe Boruto had changed his mind because he was tired and he wasn’t feeling up to doing anything extra. Maybe he didn’t even want to fuck… that wasn’t likely, but if he did, he certainly wasn’t in any rush. Kawaki poured himself a glass of bourbon, something he’d gotten a taste for after Boruto had gifted him a bottle on one of his birthdays. Then he grabbed the blond a beer out of the fridge before returning to the living room. Boruto was curled up on the couch, bundled up under the blanket. Kawaki opened the beer for him and then set it on the coffee table, taking a seat next to Boruto’s feet afterward. 

“I guess it is kind of late…” He mumbled as he stared at the amber liquid in his glass. 

Boruto went ahead and grabbed his beer before he got too comfortable to move and took a sip, humming in agreement. “We should probably turn in soon.”

Kawaki’s face showed his disappointment in the way his brows furrowed and his lips mulled together. He couldn’t help it… he’d really been looking forward to seeing Boruto in those boots and fucking him silly. He understood Boruto was tired… quite often actually. It didn’t even bother him, he wanted Boruto to get as much rest as he could… but Boruto hadn’t even mentioned it. He should have been promising to make it happen on another day, instead he wasn’t saying anything and not only did it hurt, but it was pissing Kawaki off. He shouldn’t let himself get mad over it, he was supposed to be being considerate. But he’d kissed Boruto’s ass all day and now when he was expecting one little treat, he was denied. 

“What made you change your mind?” Kawaki asked after draining his glass in one go and glaring at it. This wasn’t fair. 

Boruto frowned at the sudden change in tone, not understanding. “About what?”

“What do you mean ‘about what’?” Kawaki growled, slamming his glass down on the coffee table and refusing to look at Boruto. 

“Whoa, what the hell? Why are you suddenly so angry?” Boruto demanded as he sat up straight. 

“I don’t know why don’t you tell me.” 

Boruto placed his beer down, already sensing where this was going. “Alright, let me have it. What did I do?”

“So you really don’t remember?” Kawaki asked, angry and nearing depression. It was supposed to be such a perfect day… and he’d only asked for one thing. 

“. . . No?” Boruto answered hesitantly, almost afraid to admit it. From the way Kawaki was acting it must have been something important.

“Oh,” Kawaki breathed, unable to believe that this had happened to him. He wished he would have never even mentioned it to begin with. What was the point? He stood up and grabbed his empty glass, turning on his heel to leave. “Never-fucking-mind then.”

Boruto quickly went after him for damage control. “No, Ki, I’m sorry. What was it? What did I forget? I really want to know.” 

“Not a damn thing.” He scoffed and continued on his way to the kitchen. He set his glass in the sink and then turned around, side stepping Boruto and walking around him without so much as a glance in his direction. 

“Kawaki.” The blond whined, not giving up. “It’s important. Tell me.”

“Nothing to tell,” Kawaki grumbled as he exited the kitchen and headed towards the stairs. 

Boruto kept on him. “You know I already feel bad, at least tell me so I can feel worse.” He tried.

“Just let it go.” Kawaki snapped, he was so pissed about it that he didn’t want to tell him—and it had been hard enough to mention the first time. 

He jogged up the stairs in hopes of getting Boruto to give up and leave him be, but of course Boruto wasn’t one for backing down. He was followed into their bedroom, but Kawaki wasn’t going to say anything. He just started stripping, ready to go to bed and forget the whole thing. 

“I’m going to get it out of you one way or another.” Boruto told him as he sat down on the mattress, simply watching. 

After shoving his jeans off, Kawaki snatched his shirt off, throwing them both on the floor. He walked to his side of the bed and yanked the covers down before getting in and pulling them up to his head. He wasn’t saying anything else. He was not. 

Boruto looked at his curled up form, wanting to snuggle up to him but knowing he would get pushed away. “Ki. Tell me so I can make it up to you.”

“Too fucking late.”

“Wanna bet?” Boruto challenged, confident in his determination to make Kawaki happy. What else was a husband for?

“It is. The date is over. We’re going to fucking bed. Goodnight.”

Kawaki was being stubborn alright, but this was something that would nag Boruto and he really did feel bad about it. He wasn’t going to let it rest until he figured out what it was he had forgotten, though for now at least he would let the man sleep before he got up and started working himself up by pacing. The blond got off the bed and changed into his pajamas before joining his husband.

Boruto settled behind Kawaki but didn’t cuddle up to him. The tension was thick in the room and Kawaki knew Boruto was going to lay there and drive himself mad so he rolled over to face him and tucked his arm around him. It was too late, but he supposed he should ease his mind so they could put it behind them. 

“It was stupid,” Kawaki whispered. “I asked you to wear boots like that one time…”

Boruto’s eyes widened at the quiet confession, not believing that he had forgotten that. When? When had Kawaki asked— no . . . it had to have been when Boruto was going over the new playbook for his team. Kawaki was talking to him about going out on their date, but he was only half listening. That was the only explanation because there was no way in hell the blond would have forgotten the request. 

“It’s not stupid,” Boruto whispered back, feeling like shit. “I didn’t mean to let you down. I wasn’t . . . I should have paid more attention.” 

“No, just forget it. Like I said, it was stupid.” Kawaki sighed, not wanting to argue about it. He didn’t have any business having ridiculous fantasies like that anyway. “Get some sleep.”

Boruto did go to sleep that night, but not until after Kawaki had already drifted off. He couldn’t help thinking about it. Not only did he miss out and get Kawaki’s hopes up for nothing, but his mind had forgotten about one of the most amazing nights in their relationships. Boruto was pissed. He should have used knee high boots on Kawaki sooner, that was a weakness he should have been exploiting. The next morning the blond woke up before his husband and didn’t hesitate to jet out once he escaped from under his arm. He was in his car after he showered and got dressed, armed with his wallet and his phone. 

It was time to get drastic.

He searched for a certain type of shop, plugging the address into his GPS when he found the nearest one. Then he counted his blessings that morning traffic wasn’t awful. Boruto was able to make good time and called Mrs. Yukina once he parked. The plan was to pass her the kids from his parents, giving him more time to fix what he fucked up. Of course he didn’t tell Mrs. Yukina that and was ecstatic when she agreed to pick them up. It was a quick trip in and out, he already knew what he wanted; a man on a mission. 

The trip back home wasn’t as fast and he had a feeling his early riser of a lover was already awake now. He grabbed the bag after he cut the engine and got out of the car, jogging up the steps and entering the house. He could smell Kawaki cooking in the kitchen and took the chance to sneak into the downstairs bathroom. Boruto opened the bag and took off all the tags before stripping out of his clothes, ready to pay Kawaki back in full. He put on the items he bought with a little difficulty, but managed. The last thing he needed was in their bedroom, but he would wait for an opening to get that. The blond was pretty sure he had never worn something so tight and knew it would drive the other man crazy. 

Kawaki finished cooking breakfast while sipping on strong coffee and snacking on plain toast. Boruto had been gone when he woke up, obviously gone to retrieve the kids and bring them home. So their date night hadn’t ended as he’d hoped, it didn’t really matter. He was okay getting back to their daily lives—more than okay. Kawaki adored his kids and he loved his husband. They had fun and it wasn’t as if their sex life was actually lacking. Never that. He didn’t need something silly like boots. What was he thinking? 

Boruto should have been back with the kids soon. Until then, Kawaki had the food covered as he walked out onto the back patio with his coffee to gaze out over the backyard. It was a nice day and he could already picture Kiki and Sora running around in the yard wanting to play. A smile tugged at his lips and he had another sip of his coffee before walking back in to take a seat on the couch. His hair was still damp from his shower and he hadn’t dressed in more than a pair of his lounging pants. Since Boruto took it upon himself to get the kids, he didn’t have anywhere to be. 

Every assumption he’d made and every thought floating through his mind evaporated, however, when an unexpected presence stepped into the room. Kawaki’s heart lurched into his throat, but not from surprise at finding he wasn’t alone in the house. It was the sight of his husband strutting over to him with slow, provocative steps. The sight of him immediately had Kawaki’s mouth watering and he quickly set his coffee down on the coffee table. 

Grey eyes trailed down his body, marveling at his torso being exposed, covered only by Kawaki’s favorite old vest. It had been a gift from Boruto himself for their first Christmas together. The tight, black leather pants he wore were brand new though. If he’d seen them before, he would have remembered. And more than that… those knee high red boots were threatening to put an end to him even from the distance which was gradually closing. 

Kawaki swallowed hard and let his head fall back so he could gaze up at his husband’s face easier when he stood before him. Boruto’s knee moved to the couch just at his side and the other came to his other side just before that leather clad ass sat on his lap. Arms wound around his shoulders and Kawaki’s heart was thrumming so heavily it was all he could hear. He had spilled his stupid fantasy before bed and this time, Boruto had heard him loud and clear. 

“Whatever you want, Ki, today you’re going to get.” Boruto smiled wickedly and then moved his lips to his ear. “Just say the word.”

“Boruto… the kids?” Kawaki didn’t know what was happening but whatever it was, he was excited and undeniably hot for it. 

“Taken care of, spending the night at Mrs. Yukina’s.” Boruto explained, mouthing at his ear. “And you’re spending the night with me.”

Since it was still morning, Kawaki wasn’t sure if he should be more concerned for Boruto or himself, but he didn’t have time to think about it when his dick had come to life in a matter of seconds. All the blood in his body seemed to drain to the single appendage. The blond hummed and started rolling his hips. His fingers tangled in damp black hair, one hand feeling down Kawaki’s firm chest as he kept teasing his ear. Boruto’s own arousal was already flowing through his body ever since those grey eyes turned towards him. This was going to be even better than that halloween. Trailing nips down his lover’s neck, his hold on black locks grew tighter and his hand slowly came back up that toned chest. 

Kawaki was beside himself in elation from this sudden turn of events and he didn’t care to bother questioning his husband. Not yet anyway. He just tilted his head aside to give Boruto room to do as he pleased with his neck. His hands took hold of the plump ass sitting on him and squeezed gently. The strangely new feeling of the leather had him shuddering and sucking in a shaky breath. When was the last time he got this hard this fast? He couldn’t think to remember...

“Boruto…”

Said man was focusing on leaving marks, sucking hard on Kawaki’s skin. He knew what he was doing, could hear it in his husband’s voice. He licked up and over his Adam's apple before grazing his teeth along that jawline he loved. “What do you need?” He asked, hips still rolling.

That simple question had Kawaki’s dazed mind formulating so many desires at once he couldn’t focus on a single one, but he knew they had to move this to their bedroom before they really got lost in the moment. He didn’t respond verbally, he just glided his hands up to Boruto’s waist and then secured his arms around him before getting on his feet. They’d fucked all over their house, but since the kids had come along they did try to be more mindful of things. 

Boruto’s legs wrapped around him to help hold himself up and he continued to tease Kawaki’s neck as he was carried through the house, up the stairs and to their room. Kawaki didn’t bother closing the door, too eager to get Boruto to the bed. What did he want exactly? He wanted everything. Caught up on what Boruto was doing for him or not, Kawaki was never one to focus on himself alone. He liked to tease his husband relentlessly and watch him lose himself in arousal. Inside their room, Kawaki lowered Boruto down to his feet and leaned down, nudging the blond’s cheek with his nose until he turned his head. Their lips connected in a tender, breathless kiss, hands clutching and groping as that single kiss multiplied until they scrambled onto the bed, tongues in the midst of a daring tango. 

They continued their heated session for a few more moments before the blond broke the kiss, panting. “Ki . . . let me pose for you.”

“Pose?” Kawaki blinked, grey eyes wide and tinged with lust. 

Boruto eased the taller man up to his knees and then turned around, resting on his own knees as his head laid against the pillow. “Sorry, I meant present.” He corrected, arching his back.

“Shit.” Kawaki breathed, lips parted as his gaze wandered over the beautiful ass on display for him, and those strong, shapely legs. 

And fuck, the boots…

“I can’t believe your cinnamon roll ass.” Kawaki growled, completely blown away by Boruto’s meaningful taunting. He wasn’t planning to tease Kawaki though, Kawaki knew he had the ability to do whatever he wanted, set the pace as fast or as slow as he’d like, but that was beside the point. 

Boruto intended to spoil his husband today. There would be no sass, no complaining about teasing, he was going to behave for once. “It’s all yours.” 

Kawaki was enjoying this so much that he couldn’t spare the time to soak it up any longer when the raging desire to be buried deep inside his husband was all he could think about. The lube was grabbed out of the nightstand and then Kawaki peeled the tight leather pants down to Boruto’s mid thighs. He nearly lost his breath as the anticipation of what was to come reached an all time high and he felt as if he hadn’t gotten off in ages. 

After coating his aching cock in lube, Kawaki slid the tip of his member between those cheeks and lined himself up. No preparation, no teasing, he just wanted to fuck his husband until neither of them could function anymore. Boruto was more than happy about getting what he wanted so quickly. Tingles went up his spine and he braced himself, moaning sweetly as Kawaki pushed in. His body opened up around him and he pressed back against his lover, meeting him halfway. 

“Fuck,” Kawaki rasped, holding tight to Boruto’s hips as they pushed into each other and stilled. The warmth enveloping him had his length throbbing. He desperately needed to move, but it felt so good just being inside of his husband that he couldn’t help taking a moment to savor the stifling connection. 

Boruto gripped the bedsheets, mouth slightly ajar as his quiet moans filled the air. “Ki, y-you’re so hard.”

God, he was. He was so hard and already throbbing. Boruto was so hot and tight around him but it wasn’t just that getting to him. It was the entire picture of him, how strong and yet lean and soft he was. How beautiful he was when he arched his back so perfectly. Kawaki had always had a thing for his legs and his ass, but the leather still clinging to his skin and those red boots were just too much for him to handle. Boruto knew how to get to him— he always had.

Kawaki was so glad he had admitted to Boruto what was on his mind the night before and that Boruto cared enough to make it up to him. “What did you expect?” He huffed out breathily, deep voice almost a growl. “You knew what you were doing.”

“Hmm, I did.” The blond smirked, pushing back more and wiggling his hips. So maybe there would be a little sass.

“Fuck,” Kawaki groaned, gripping Boruto’s hips tighter to keep him still. “Stop it.” Things never went well for him if Boruto tested him when he was feeling particularly frustrated.

“Damn, too bad I promised to behave.” Boruto chuckled and stayed put. It was all about making Kawaki happy right now, he wasn’t going to fuck up this apology. “Take your time. I’m not going anywhere.” He said and simply focused on the feeling of his husband inside of him.

Having Boruto so agreeable and pliant made Kawaki just want to drive into him until he had him screaming, but he was torn, also wanting to take his time with him. For a few moments, he pondered over it until he eventually decided that he could just fuck him again later. There was no need in holding back when Boruto belonged to him forever anyway.

Before he fully began thrusting, Kawaki rotated his hips slowly and let his right hand roam across Boruto’s back and eventually around to his front until he was teasing his right nipple. It was only when Boruto let out a moan loud enough to satisfy him that Kawaki pulled back and then thrust into him hard. The vest fell further up the blond’s torso and he fisted the pillows like his life depended on it. There was nothing like Kawaki going at him full force, every inch of Boruto’s body was ignited with pleasure and he felt sated in a way he couldn’t explain. It was primal, it was almost instinctual, but most of all it was another way the other man told him he loved him. Having his brains fucked out was just a happy bonus.

Kawaki picked up the pace with each pump, soon pounding into the blond relentlessly. The powerful movements had Boruto sinking lower and lower onto the bed. He was only taking whatever Kawaki gave him, praising him with high-pitched moans and the occasional wail of his name. It hadn’t taken long for Kawaki to find himself on the brink, having to slow down to a slow grind so that he wouldn’t come. He knew Boruto was close, knew he could make him come easily but he wanted him on his back first so that he could see his face at a better angle.

When he pulled out to flip him over, Boruto couldn’t stop his complaints. “Wha-Kawaki, what the fuck?”

Rolling his eyes, Kawaki moved back so he could flip Boruto onto his back and reposition his legs while keeping him comfortable. “Relax, asshole, I just wanna look at you.” He was quick to enter him once more, keeping Boruto’s legs closed and hooked over his left arm.

Boruto wanted to call him a bastard for having the worst timing ever, but his reason was so sweet that the words never left him. “Ah, look at you. Doing sweet shit again. God, I fucking love you.”

“I fucking love you too,” Kawaki told him, letting his right hand slide up over his chest and collarbone before it curled around his throat. 

The action made Boruto clench around him as both hands held onto the raven’s forearm in desperation. He was trying his best, but Kawaki was making it impossible for him to hold out. He thought he would have a better chance by making his lover go crazy, but he hadn't expected Kawaki to be able to do the same thing to him. At least not during the first round. 

“Gonna come, Boruto?” Kawaki rasped, staring down at his husband’s flushed face as he gave his throat a light squeeze.

“Ki, I can’t.” He tried to warn as his cock twitched against his stomach. “Can’t hold—I’m g-gonna—”

“Do it,” Kawaki ordered in a growl. “Come for me.”

Boruto was never able to resist the love of his life and now wasn’t any different. His body jolted as he came hard, screaming his husband’s name while his vision went white. The hold on his throat tightened only briefly before it was gone, Kawaki not wanting to accidentally disrupt his cries. Instead, he took his hand and laced their fingers together while pressing it to the bed. Having Boruto come in thick spurts that painted his stomach in streaks and the feel of his insides fluttering around him were more than enough to have him falling apart right behind him.

Groaning out a few curses as he worked them both through their orgasms, Kawaki found that he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the blond—not that it was anything unusual. He pulled out slowly once he began to soften, both of them still trying to catch their breath. The movement was careful but Boruto still grunted at the loss of him. 

“You okay?” He asked mockingly as he laid Boruto’s legs down and then laid himself down beside him.

“Definitely going to feel that later.” Boruto got out through his pants, but a smile slowly started to work it’s way on his face as he laid limp on the mattress. “But I’d be lying if I said I was calling it a quits after this.”

“What?” Kawaki laughed, rolling onto his side to look at him. “You tryin’ to say you’re not satisfied?”

Boruto snorted and used whatever strength he had left to throw a booted leg over him. “I’m saying I’m going to be milking your ass til the kids come home.”

“Damn… you’re gonna kill me.” Kawaki wasn’t going to complain though. “Are you gonna keep the boots on?” He smirked then, though it didn’t really matter to him. He hadn’t exactly gotten his fill, but he was able to imagine many different scenarios he’d like to play out.

“Oh, as long as you want me to, Ki.” Boruto laughed and grinned cheekily at him as he said, “They come in black too, you know.”

“Black, huh? You know that’s my favorite color.”

Boruto hummed and wiggled his brows. “Can I shop or can I shop? When I put on those black ones, you won’t see it coming. I’m saving them for a special occasion.”

“Damn…” Kawaki grinned and reached over to give his nose a playful pinch. “I’d marry your cinnamon roll ass all over again if I could.”

There he went being sweet again, causing Boruto to close the distance and steal a kiss. “Then let’s get our vows renewed. That’s close enough, right?”

“Really?” Kawaki’s brows raised as he hadn’t been expecting that. “You want to?”

“Sure, why not?” Boruto wanted to express his love and appreciation for Kawaki anyway he could and getting their vows renewed was a perfect opportunity. “I can shower you with as many sappy words as I want and watch you get all shy on me.” He teased. “I think it’ll be really nice . . . after all this time together I have so much more to say to you now. What do you think?”

“I don’t get fucking shy, the fuck?” He scowled, ears burning. “You’ve lost your damn mind, asshole. Thinking I get shy.” Kawaki scoffed and rolled his eyes at the audacity of his husband. “I don’t know though… I guess I do want to hear what you have to say.”

Bortuo beamed at him. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He said happily before rolling on top of his lover, having gained his second wind. “Why don’t we put it to the test during round two, hm? How about it, Ki?” The blond spoke against his ear and then started trailing kisses along his jaw.

Kawaki grunted, hands raising to his sides. “Fine, but I’ll only be proven right.” 

Whether that was true or not, he knew he’d have a damn good time finding out and Kawaki also knew that he had a lot to look forward to in his life with Boruto. He’d always known he made the right decision by marrying him and if he could go back, he would have done it all again. He was happy. He loved him. He loved their kids. 

And he loved those boots too.


End file.
